Resignation
by Dark Room Demon
Summary: "Rokudaime-sama. Maaf. Aku mau mengundurkan diri dari posisiku sebagai asisten hokage." Ujar Shizune. Dan Kakashi seolah merasakan sebilah raikiri mengoyak jantungnya. KakaShizu. Debut Fanfiction. Rated M for safety reason.


" _Rokudaime-sama_."

"Uhm." Gumam Kakashi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan laporan misi ke sang asisten. Ia sedikit berkedut bingung. Tumben sekali Shizune masih betah berada di gedung _hokage_ hingga hampir lewat pukul sembilan malam di hari yang tenang.

"Maaf." Ujar Shizune sambil membungkuk dalam.

"Aku mau mengundurkan diri dari posisiku sebagai asisten _hokage_." Lanjut Shizune sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop dengan tulisan 'surat pengunduran diri' di hadapan sang _hokage._

Kedua mata Kakashi membulat sempurna. Pena yang sedang digenggamnya terjatuh entah kemana. Ditambah lagi Kakashi seolah mendengar suara _chidori_ yang memecah keheningan malam, alih-alih suara janggrik.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Kakashi sedikit terbata.

"A-aku" Shizune juga berbicara dengan sedikit terbata "a-aku a-akan menikah."

Dan kali ini Kakashi seolah merasakan sebilah _raikiri_ mengoyak jantungnya.

* * *

 _ **Resignation**_

 **KakaShizu Fanfiction**

 **.**

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

 _This story only represents the official view of the voice in my head._

* * *

"Jadi pembentukan _Shinobi Union_ sudah disetujui oleh kelima _kage_. Selanjutnya akan mulai perekrutan beberapa _shinobi_ dari berbagai negara untuk membentuk struktur birokrasi yang jelas dalam _Shinobi Union_ ini. Kami butuh rekomendasi dari _anda_ selaku salah satu pemimpin _Shinobi Union_ dan dewan penasehat dari Konoha mengenai _shinobi_ dan _kunoichi_ yang akan dilibatkan dalam proyek ini."

Shikamaru menghela nafas saat melihat sosok _rokudaime hokage_ di hadapannya. Setelah ia berorasi panjang lebar tentang rencana _Shinobi Union,_ yang ia dapati hanya sosok _rokudaime-sama_ yang termenung. Satu tangan menopang dagu sedangkan tangan lainnya memainkan pena asal. Kedua mata sang _hokage_ pun terlihat menerawang kosong.

' _Hah, mendokusai_ ' sungut Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Jadi bagaimana pendapat anda, _Rokudaime-sama_?" tanya Shikamaru yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Kakashi.

Shikamaru menghela nafas lagi, disertai sedikit gumaman _mendokusai_.

"Oy Kakashi, mau sampai kapan kau melamun seperti itu?"

Ucapan bernada kurang sopan meluncur dengan mulus dari mulut pemuda Nara. Ampuhnya, ucapan kurang ajar tersebut justru mampu mengembalikan Kakashi ke alam sadarnya.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa tadi? Sudah sampai mana?" Kakashi langsung kelabakan melihat gulungan laporan dari Shikamaru yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. _Rokudaime hokage_ sama sekali tidak keberatan dipanggil dengan nama kecil. Sesungguhnya pemuda Hatake masih sungkan jika dipanggil dengan gelar jabatan atau embel-embel _sama_.

" _Huh,_ aku malas kalau harus berbicara panjang lebar lagi. Apalagi jika lawan bicaraku tampak tidak fokus sama sekali." ujar Shikamaru. Mengenal Kakashi bertahun-tahun dan menjadi salah satu penasehat _hokage_ membuat Shikamaru sedikit mengerti pembawaan Kakashi. Pasti ada hal berat yang Kakashi pikirkan sehingga memecah konsentrasinya. Hatake Kakashi bukan orang yang mudah teralihkan oleh hal-hal sepele.

"Aku kembali lagi saat kau sudah selesai melamun. Lebih baik aku tidur siang. Aku pamit, _R_ _okudaime_." Ujar Shikamaru santai sambil melenggang keluar dari ruang kerja Kakashi.

Kakashi tidak bisa mencegah kepergian Shikamaru secara sepihak karena pada kenyataannya ialah pihak yang bersalah. Sepeninggalan Shikamaru, Kakashi langsung menghempaskan diri ke punggung kursi. Tidak lupa Kakashi menghela nafas dengan dramatis sambil sedikit mengacak surai keperakannya.

' _Chi-ku-so'_ maki Kakashi dalam hati.

Sudah dua hari setelah Shizune mengajukan pengunduran diri dan sudah dua hari pula Kakashi hidup bagaikan _zombie_. Kakashi lebih banyak melamun, menerawang, bahkan berdiam diri. Beberapa kali ia meminta setiap orang yang berbicara dengannya untuk mengulang penyataan atau pertanyaan mereka. Belum lagi jadwal kerjanya yang mendadak kacau. Bahkan untuk hal sepele seperti menyeduh teh pun Kakashi harus mengalami sedikit _kecelakaan_ saat menuangkan air panas. Ia pun mendapat omelan manis dari murid cerewetnya yang manis saat mengobati luka Kakashi.

Ia butuh Shizune sekarang, tentu saja.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Shizune, sudah dua hari pula Kakashi tidak melihat asistennya yang sangat disiplin itu berkeliaran di kantor _hokage_. Bukan berarti Kakashi sudah menyetujui pengunduran diri Shizune tapi saat Kakashi hendak bertanya lebih jauh mengenai alasan pengunduran diri Shizune, Yamato datang dengan membawa berita buruk. Ada beberapa _shinobi_ buronan menyusup ke wilayah Konoha dan mereka memakai senjata berupa racun yang belum diketahui komposisi dan penawarnya.

Serempak, Kakashi dan Shizune bertindak cepat. Kakashi segera memberi komando pada para _shinobi_ untuk menangkap penyusup tersebut dan Shizune—selayaknya seorang _iryou-nin_ dan kepala rumah sakit yang baik—langsung mengurus korban pertikaian.

Dan dua hari berlalu tanpa tegur sapa antara mereka walau sebelumnya Kakashi sempat berbisik di telinga Shizune, "Nanti kita bahas lagi masalah ini."

* * *

Kakashi sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua kecanggungan dan kebodohan yang ia lakukan beberapa hari belakangan. Baru saja ia _mengerjai_ Izumo dan Kotetsu untuk mencari gulungan _blue print_ pusat riset _shinobi_ yang ternyata ia letakan sembarang di salah satu kabinet di ruang kerjanya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu bahkan Kakashi membuat Naruto senewen karena ia menghilangkan gulungan penting berisi perjanjian kerjasama militer dengan Suna yang Naruto bawa seusai misi dari Suna. Belakangan diketahui jika gulungan itu terselip di antara tumpukan novel laknat milik Kakashi.

Pada kenyataannya _ninja_ elit nan jenius penguasa lima elemen sekelas Kakashi pun hanya manusia biasa yang bisa galau. Setelah meminta maaf pada Izumo dan Kotetsu akibat kehebohan yang ia tinggalkan—dan meminta mereka untuk membereskan kekacauan ruang _hokage_ yang sudah melebihi kapal karam—Kakashi segera meninggalkan kantor _hokage_ menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kakashi disambut oleh Sakura yang sedang kerepotan.

"Shizune- _senpai_? Ada di ruangannya. Maaf _sensei,_ aku harus segera pergi ke ruang operasi." Ujar Sakura sebelum melesat dari hadapan gurunya.

Kakashi menghela nafas lega. Jika Sakura sedang dalam kondisi santai, sang gadis pasti langsung menginterogasi tujuan Kakashi mencari kakak seperguruannya di bawah bimbingan _godaime_. Dan berita yang didapatkan oleh Sakura akan menjadi gosip yang menyebar ke penjuru desa dalam waktu kurang dari 60 menit dan memungkinkan menyebar hingga Kumo—yang notabene secara geografis adalah desa paling jauh dari Konoha—dalam waktu kurang dari 2 kali 60 menit.

Oh ya, tentu saja Sakura bisa melakukannya dengan sedikit bantuan dari Nona Yamanaka Ino yang menguasai _Yamanaka Ichizoku Hiden Ninjutsu_ , aset komunikasi terdasyat milik Konoha. Bukan hal sulit bagi sang pemimpin baru Klan Yamanaka untuk mengirimkan informasi ke seluruh dunia dalam hitungan detik. Ya, dalam hitungan detik. Maka dari itu sebisa mungkin Kakashi tidak ingin berurusan dengan duo maut tersebut.

Tidak ambil pusing, Kakashi memilih berjalan ke ruang kepala rumah sakit dan mendapati Shizune yang tenggelam dalam tumpukan laporan.

"Ya Sakura, aku sudah bilang untuk lakukan saja prosedur C." gumam Shizune tanpa melihat ke arah pintu.

"Hn, aku bukan Sakura." Ucapan singkat Kakashi mampu membuat Shizune sedikit melonjak dari kursinya.

" _Ro-rokudaime-sama_." Ujar Shizune sambil beranjak.

"Silahkan masuk."

Kakashi menempati kursi pasien di sebelah Shizune. Ia menunggu sang _iryou-nin_ kembali duduk di kursinya sebelum memulai percakapan.

"Shizune" panggil Kakashi "kau pasti tahu tujuanku datang ke sini."

Shizune mengangguk pasrah. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia harus menghadapi _rokudaime_ berkaitan dengan pengunduran dirinya.

"Jadi apakah benar kau akan mengundurkan diri dari posisimu sebagai asisten _hokage_?" tanya Kakashi.

Sekali lagi Shizune mengangguk.

"Kau sudah mantap memikirkannya?" Kakashi masih berusaha mencari celah agar Shizune kembali memikirkan keputusannya.

"Ya, _Rokudaime-sama_. Sudah ada pemuda yang ingin menikahiku dan aku sudah bersedia." Jawab Shizune mantap.

Sekali lagi Kakashi merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Seolah jurus _Shiden—Purple Electricity_ —yang ia ciptakan terhubung dengan _tanto_ milik Sakumo dan menghumus jantung Kakashi perlahan. OK, terlalu berlebihan tapi yang jelas Kakashi tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan perasaan tidak nyaman yang ia rasakan.

Mendadak kenangan selama hampir dua puluh delapan tahun mengenal Shizune berkelebat dengan cepat di benak sang _hokage._ Pertemuan pertama mereka di ruang _jounin_ saat Kakashi sedang menunggu sang ayah dan Shizune menunggu sang paman, lalu upacara penerimaan siswa baru akademi di angkatan Kakashi, kemudian kenangan selama setahun mereka berada di kelas yang sama, wajah kesal Shizune saat Kakashi meninggalkannya bersama Guy dan Asuma di pembukaan _Ichiraku Ramen,_ bayangan terakhir Shizune sebelum pergi meninggalkan desa bersama Tsunade.

Beberapa belas tahun kemudian, Kakashi merasakan kebahagiaan luar biasa saat melihat Shizune kembali ke desa dalam sosok wanita dewasa yang mirip dengan gadis imajinernya setiap kali membaca novel karangan Jiraiya. Jangan tanya bagaimana paniknya Kakashi saat tahu Shizune jadi korban dalam serangan Pain beberapa tahun lalu walaupun Kakashi sendiri _sempat_ merasakan kematian saat itu. Serta jangan lupakan perasaan lega Kakashi saat melihat Shizune berdiri di depan pasukan _Kohosien Iryou Butai—Logistical Support and Medical Division—_ yang dipimpin sang wanita seusai kemenangan mereka di perang dunia shinobi keempat.

Tentu saja Kakashi percaya pada kemampuan Shizune. Ia tidak mungkin menjadi satu-satunya kapten divisi wanita di garis depan perang jika ia bukan _kunoichi_ yang luar biasa.

 _Ah betapa bodohnya aku melepas wanita sehebat ini,_ pikir Kakashi lagi dengan sedikit tawa miris.

"Ada yang salah, _Rokudaime?"_ tanya Shizune bingung saat mendengar kekehan Kakashi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa jika lelaki yang akan menikahimu nanti adalah lelaki yang sangat beruntung." Ujar Kakashi hampa.

Shizune sedikit tersenyum, "Tidak _Rokudaime,_ akulah yang beruntung bila menikahi lelaki itu."

Kakashi tersenyum kecut di balik maskernya, beruntung ia menggunakan masker saat ini. Tapi Genma Shiranui lebih beruntung karena mendapatkan Shizune.

Ayolah, sudah jadi rahasia umum jika pria pendiam itu menaruh rasa pada Shizune sejak akademi. Belum lagi mereka beberapa kali terlibat dalam misi yang sama di bawah perintah _g_ _odaime._ Ditambah berita yang lagi-lagi disebarkan oleh duo biang gosip Konoha—Sakura dan Ino—kalau Genma akhirnya menyatakan perasaan pada Shizune beberapa waktu lalu. Dan merekapun akan menikah, hidup bahagia selamanya.

Kakashi memang selalu terlambat, terlambat menyadari beban yang ditanggung ayahnya akibat kegagalan misi, terlambat menyusul Obito untuk menyelamatkan Rin saat misi _Kanabi Bridge,_ terlambat menyelamatkan Rin dari serangan _raikiri_ miliknya, terlambat mencegah Sasuke pergi dari desa, terlambat menyelamatkan Obito dari kegelapan.

Sekarang ia terlambat menyadari perasaannya pada murid _g_ _odaime._ Tidak seharusnya ia merutuki Genma yang bertindak sangat jantan dengan menyatakan perasaannya pada Shizune di festival musim panas beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dan saat ini Kakashi terlihat seperti seorang pengecut, _make inu_.

"Tapi tidakkah kau bisa membagi waktu antara urusan keluargamu dan pekerjaan di kantor _hokage?"_ Kakashi masih berusaha mempertahankan Shizune sebagai asistennya, hingga titik darah penghabisan.

"Maaf _R_ _okudaime,_ aku rasa aku tidak bisa. Aku ragu bisa fokus pada keluargaku jika masih melakukan beberapa pekerjaan sekaligus. Aku memilih melepas jabatan di kantor _hokage_ dan berfokus pada keluargaku nanti dan rumah sakit." Shizune menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

Tidak ada yang bisa Kakashi lakukan selain mengangguk dengan sama mantapnya.

"Baiklah Shizune. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu lagi. Kau pantas berbahagia dengan keluarga barumu. Selamat." Ujar Kakashi dengan sedikit getir.

Entah mengapa Kakashi melihat sekilas senyuman Shizune, senyuman yang ingin ia miliki hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

"Genma beruntung mendapatkanmu. Selamat." Ujar Kakashi lagi.

Di luar dugaan Kakashi, Shizune terkekeh sebelum akhirnya tawa renyah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Eh? Ada yang salah?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Memang ada apa dengan Genma- _san_?" tanya Shizune dengan nada yang jahil.

"Eh? Bukannya kau akan menikah dengan Genma?" tanya Kakashi semakin kebingungan.

Tawa Shizune semakin keras.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ada apa ini?" tanya Kakashi yang mulai jengkel.

"Maafkan aku, _Rokudaime-sama._ Tapi siapa bilang aku akan menikah dengan Genma- _san_?" pertanyaan Shizune membuat Kakashi berpikir. Siapa yang bilang Shizune akan menikah dengan Genma?

"Tidak _Rokudaime-sama._ Aku tidak akan menikah dengan Genma- _san_." Jawab Shizune serius. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku jas putihnya. Lagi-lagi Kakashi dibuat kaget saat melihat benda yang Shizune ambil.

"Aku hanya akan menikah dengan lelaki yang memberiku ini." Ujar Shizune.

Kakashi tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud Shizune. Ia mengenal siapa lelaki yang memilih cincin emas putih dengan taburan berlian yang membentuk simbol Klan Hatake untuk diberikan pada Shizune.

Hatake?

Hatake Kakashi menyerengit horor.

"Da-darimana kau mendapatkan itu?" tanya Kakashi heran. Kakashi yakin sekali sudah membuang benda itu sesaat setelah melihat Genma melamar Shizune di bawah siraman kembang api festival musim panas Konoha.

Kakashi membuang benda itu bersama kotaknya ke sungai.

"Aku mendapatkan ini dari Sakura." Ujar Shizune geli.

"Sakura bilang seorang pria bodoh memesan cincin ini di pengrajin perhiasan terkenal di Iwagakure. Pengrajin perhiasan tersebut bahkan mendapat berliannya langsung dari koleksi _Sandaime Tsuchikage_ dan setiap detail cincin ini dibuat dengan tangan. Pria bodoh yang memesan cincin ini meminta bantuan Sasuke- _kun_ karena tertarik dengan kalung _handmade_ yang Sasuke berikan untuk Sakura." Jelas Shizune sambil mengacungkan cincin berlian itu di hadapan Kakashi.

Kakashi masih terlalu kaget untuk menimpali ucapan Shizune.

"Tapi entah mengapa pria bodoh itu malah menghanyutkan cincin ini ke sungai. Untung saja Naruto- _kun_ menemukan cincin ini saat sedang piknik dengan Hinata di sisi sungai dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura." Tambah Shizune.

"Aku rasa pria bodoh itu menyangka kalau gadis pujaannya sudah menjadi milik pria lain." Kakashi akhirnya buka suara.

"Darimana pria bodoh itu tahu? Bahkan ia tidak pernah bertanya pada gadisnya? Mungkin ia hanya berhalusinasi tanpa menanyakan kebenaran pada gadisnya."

"Makanya pria itu disebut pria bodoh." Ujar Kakashi sambil mengenggam tangan Shizune yang teracung. Ia mendekap erat tangan mungil tersebut sambil sedikit merasakan dingin permukaan emas putih dalam gengamannya.

"Kalau boleh, apakah pria bodoh itu masih punya kesempatan untuk bertanya pada gadisnya?" gumam Kakashi.

"Tentu saja, setiap orang berhak mendapat kesempatan kedua." Ucap Shizune.

"Jadi kau bersedia?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu saja. Buat apa aku melepaskan jabatanku di kantor _hokage_ jika aku tidak ingin selalu bersamamu? Sebagai pasangan hidup bukan sebagai asisten." Balas Shizune sambil sedikit terkikik.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum mencurigakan seperti itu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hihi, tidak. Benar kata anak-anak asuhmu. Ternyata anda lugu dan pasif sekali yah untuk masalah seperti ini, _R_ _okudaime-sama_. Aku beruntung mengikuti saran anggota tim mu untuk membuat _first move._ " Ujar Shizune di sela kikikannya.

"Kalian mengerjaiku." Kakashi mendengus sebal.

"Yah, dan aku tidak tahu jika sedikit mengerjain _hokage_ bisa jadi sangat menyenangkan."

"Dasar gadis nakal. Tapi, _arigatou_." Ujar Kakashi sambil menarik Shizune ke dalam pelukannya. Kakashi mendekap sang gadis dalam pelukan erat, seolah melindungi sang gadis dari tangan lain yang berusaha mengambil gadisnya.

Shizune pun membenamkan kepalanya di dada lelaki yang sudah dikaguminya selama dua puluh delapan tahun, bahkan jauh dari sebelum Shizune mengerti apapun di dunia. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Kakashi juga akan menerima _pernyataan cinta_ frontal melalui sedikit bumbu sandiwara yang ia rancang bersama anggota tim asuhan _rokudaime_ yang sekarang dipimpin oleh Yamato.

Ah apapun, pada akhirnya sang pria bodoh memang ditakdirkan bersama sang gadis.

* * *

 **THE END (?)**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Yah, Salam perkenalan semua_. _Dark Room Demon, feel free to call me 'Dark', 'Room', or even 'Demon'. Debut fanfic ini j_ _angan ditanya, sayapun bingung apaan ini!_

 _Inspirasi datang dari chapter 700, saat melihat Shizune masih jadi asisten hokage di rezim Naruto. (Kemungkinan) Shizune juga menjabat sebagai asisten hokage di rezim Kakashi._

 _Sedikit membayangkan Kakashi sibuk baca novel laknatnya di ruang hokage, lalu Shizune datang membawa tumpukan dokumen sambil ngomel dan selanjutnya—did something nasty mungkin (evil smirk)._

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Saat membuka mata di pagi hari, Shizune sedikit heran karena berada—tepatnya berdempet-dempetan—di sebuah kasur _double size_ dengan seprai putih dan selimut tebal berwarna hijau motif _shuuriken_ menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh lain yang masih terbuai alam mimpi.

Bicara tentang alam mimpi, secara tiba-tiba kejadian semalam berkelebat di benak Shizune. Semua bagaikan mimpi. Mulai dari obrolan dengan Kakashi di ruang kepala rumah sakit yang berakhir dengan _panas_ di ranjang apartemen sang _rokudaime_. Mendadak Shizune bersemu merah.

Shizune, kepala rumah sakit pusat Konoha, murid _godaime hokage,_ dan mantan asisten _hokage_ , merasakan _sentuhan pria_ untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya di usia 32 tahun. Tersangka utamanya tentu saja _rokudaime hokage-sama._

Sang _iryou-nin_ melirik tubuh polosnya yang didekap erat oleh tubuh polos lainnya, milik _rokudaime hokage_. Segera, Shizune berusaha menyingkirkan lengan yang membelit pinggangnya namun usahanya justru membuat dekapan sang lelaki semakin erat.

"Kakashi- _kun_." Ujar Shizune sambil masih berusaha melepas dekapan Kakashi tapi bukannya melepaskan cengkraman, Kakashi malah dengan iseng mengubah posisi tubuhnya ke atas tubuh Shizune seperti yang ia lakukan semalam.

"Ah Kakashi- _kun._ Ini sudah pagi. Kau harus bersiap-siap ke kantor _hokage._ " Ucap Shizune dengan setengah ketakutan. Ia melihat kilatan _liar_ di mata Kakashi seperti yang ia lihat saat mereka— _uhm—_ menghabiskan malam bersama.

"Tenanglah Shizune." Ujar Kakashi sambil menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Shizune.

"Tapi pekerjaanmu?"

"Kau bukan asistenku lagi Shizune. Aku tidak akan mendengarkan ocehanmu soal pekerjaan." Balas Kakashi sebelum menurunkan bibirnya menuju tulang selangka Shizune yang tampak menggoda. Dihirupnya wangi _jasmine_ dan _orange blossom_ yang menguar sambil terus memberikan kecupan di setiap inchi tubuh Shizune.

"Ah-Kaka-kakashi- _kun_. Ja-jangan-se-se-karang— _Aaah!_ " Shizune hanya mengerang dengan pasrah saat Kakashi semakin menurunkan kecupannya ke daerah yang lebih intim lagi.

"Tenang saja. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin aku ajukan padamu, Nona. Lagipula gadis nakal ini belum dihukum. Berani-beraninya menipu _hokage._ "

"Ta-tapi bu-bukan hanya sa— _aaaakh—_ lah ku. A-anggota ti-timmu juga terlibat!" erang Shizune yang semakin terangsang oleh perlakuan Kakashi.

"Mereka akan ku urus belakangan. Misi tingkat D selama sebulan penuh cukup untuk menghukum mereka. Sekarang ini urusanku hanya denganmu. Masih banyak teknik di _Icha-Icha Series_ yang ingin aku praktekan." bisik Kakashi dengan menggoda.

"Ka-kashi- _kun_." Rintih Shizune.

"Kau tahu, jujur, tadi malam adalah pertama kalinya aku mempraktekan isi _kitab warisan_ Jiraiya- _sama_." Bisik Kakashi ditelinga Shizune.

Fakta mencengangkan jika Shizune sedang tidak berada di posisinya sekarang. Kakashi, sang _rokudaime hokage_ yang terkenal akan kegemarannya pada buku Jiraiya—hingga tadi malam—masih perjaka? Tapi mengingat posisi Shizune yang sudah terkunci oleh _predator_ saat ini, ia tidak memusingkan hal tersebut.

"Ka-kashi- _kun,_ to-tolong jangan main-main." Shizune semakin bergetar ketakutan.

"Hei, justru kita akan _main-main_ lagi seperti semalam." Kakashi mengambil lengan Shizune dan mengecup jari sang wanita yang dihiasi cincin emas putih 18 karat.

"Memang kau tidak penasaran dengan kelanjutan _permainan_ kita semalam?" tanya Kakashi sebelum kembali memulai _aksinya._

 _Mungkin kenyataannya memang Kakashi tidak selugu dan sepasif yang Shizune bayangkan._


End file.
